The Venetian Affaire
by Dramione84
Summary: Follow up story to M for Murder-Auror Granger and Hit Wizard Malfoy head up a joint task force between Italy and England to investigate Dark Wizards coming in from the Middle East. Chasing shadows proves far more arduous than chasing a murderer however, and Hermione and Draco soon learn they need more than each other to scratch the itch that the frustration brings (HG/DM/BZ)
1. Chapter 1

November

She stood on the terrace, hands braced on the balustrade, looking out over the gardens and across the lagoon. The sun was slowly rising and the grass was damp with early morning dew. Hermione had been awake for the best part of 48 hours, helping the woman who had once been a childhood foe bring her son into the world. She was utterly exhausted. A peaceful contentment washed over her as she contemplated the view in solitude while the rest of the household slept.

Unbeknownst to her, Draco stood casually leaning against the stone pillar where the open plan lounge opened up onto the terrace. He watched on enraptured by the beautiful witch who was so lost in her own ruminations. She had bewitched him, the moment she had walked back into his life, body and soul, and now he was totally in awe of her. He had known for a while the depth of feeling he had for her, but it wasn't until he had watched her, moist washcloth in hand, on her knees, whispering words of encouragement and comfort to a woman who had scorned her most of her adolescence as she laboured, that he realised that her empathy knew no bounds and this knowledge had a profound impact on him. He loved her at her very worst and he loved her at her very best. He loved Hermione Granger unconditionally.

A gentle cool breeze blew across from the lagoon and he watched her shiver involuntarily, her arms crossing in front of her for warmth. He quietly mused how she forgot she was a witch sometimes and didn't use her wand for simple things like warming charms. Pushing himself off from the wall, he moved behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. Rather than startle at the action she smiled and melted into him as if she were part of him. He supposed she was really.

He nuzzled at her neck as she brought her hand up to the back of his head, her fingers weaving their way through his hair. His hands came up to cup her breasts and she moaned softly. As he sucked on her earlobe, she moaned again. Breaking away, he turned her around and kissed her deeply, gathering up her hair in his hands. Whimpering under his touch, she leaned into him. He broke away again, breathless, taking her hands in his and leading her into the lounge. Stopping for a moment, he used his wand to light the fire and then lay her down on the rug in front of it. Kissing her slowly, he memorised every touch and taste, the way she felt under him and the way she would moan and gasp at his caresses. He pulled her ratty Gryffindor top over her head before bringing his tongue down to wear her braless nipples had hardened at the slight draught. She gasped as he nibbled at her, pulling at his hair gently.

With lingering looks, soft smiles and gentle languid caresses, he brought her to the edge of a slow sweet release. He discarded his clothes before settling himself between her legs, opening her up with a gentleness she had not before experience. Wanting more, she opened her mouth to speak but he silenced her with his mouth, grazing her tongue with his own.

Taking her hands in his, he lifted her left hand, turning it before pressing a soft kiss to the inside of her wrist. Pressed to her opening, he looked deeply into her hazel pools, his gaze clouding over as he watched her breath hitch in her throat as he slowly, teasingly, filled her up. She moaned and it sent shivers down his spine. With a languorous pace, he thrust, building her slowly to a sensual climax. Holding her gaze, he brought himself to his own peak, before the waves crashed over him, washing him anew as he whispered her name.

Cupping his face, she stroked a thumb over his cheek before he brought his lips down to hers. Still inside her, they were connected in this moment and he felt complete, another wall coming down as he stared into her eyes. She smiled at him and he brought his forehead to hers, brushing her nose with his. He placed a chaste kiss on her cherry lips, his eyes growing serious. Uncertainty touched the edge of her psyche as he opened his mouth to speak.

" I love you, Hermione"


	2. Chapter 2

February

He called for them to enter his office, standing to greet the couple who had become lovers as well as his most senior partnership. He thought to himself how remarkable it was, the influence they had on each other. He truly had never seen her look so radient or him so content. They both looked as if a great burden had been lifted from their shoulders, their demeanor more relaxed and their countenance more serene.

"Hermione! Draco!" he greeted them, hugging Hermione fiercely before shaking Draco's hand warmly. "How have you been? Venice must agree with you, you look lovely!"

Draco raised an eyebrow "Lovely, Potter? Really?" he said with mock sarcasm.

"Well obviously I was talking to Hermione, Malfoy" Harry replied chuckling.

"We have been well, Venice is wonderful, the break has been good for me" she looked at Draco "well both of us really" she smiled as she squeezed his hand.

"Good, I'm glad" Harry told her genuinely, before turning to business.

He pulled a case file in front of him, placing a hand on it, wavering before opening it.

"I have an assignment for you. It's not like any of the others" he paused watching Hermione's eyes narrow. Draco's features remained stoic.

"I want you to head up a new Major Case Squad we are creating. As you know, there has been an increase in the number of Dark Wizards coming from the Middle East into Europe. We have suspected for some time that they are coming in via Italy." he told them, watching as Hermione moved forward slightly in her chair. "Your last case brought you to Venice. Did you find out why Venice?" he asked them.

Hermione turned to look at Draco before answering "We just assumed there was no specific reason for the cities he chose, just wizarding communities in Europe" she replied, trying to suppress the memories of the day Avery broke into Blaise's Villa.

"We have intelligence to suggest he was after a Dark Arts relic from Persia that had ended up in Venice during an invasion from the Ottoman Empire. We believe these Dark Wizards are searching for it and that there are wizards in Venice who are helping traffic them into Europe via the port city." he told them, watching for their reactions.

"We want to set up a joint task force to investigate this and similar crimes between the Italian and British Ministries. Hermione, you are a highly skilled agent and researcher and our only expert on Persian Dark Arts. Draco, you are out top Hit Wizard and have experience of working the most high profile case Venice has seen and your experience from the Middle East task force Operation Unity is unrivalled. We want you to head up this task force together."

Hermione's jaw slacked as she watched Harry push the case file forward. Draco reached for it but Harry's hand remained on the cover.

"This file is Classified above Top Secret. You can only open it if you accept" He told Draco firmly.

Without looking at Hermione, he answered

"Ok"


	3. Chapter 3

May

A gentle warm breeze blew across his little face causing him to giggle. His mother smiled as she strolled along the gravel path, the babe in her arms rested on her hip as she strolled through the gardens in the evening sun. She turned to her companion and gave her look filled with contentment.

"That giggle melts my heart every time, Hermione."

"I know, he is so adorable" Hermione cooed as she reached out to take her Godson from his mother.

Pansy sighed before letting out a little chuckle.

"You know, I never thought I would say this" she mused as they made their way down the cedar grove towards the balustrade that lined the edge of the gardens "but I miss Molly."

Hermione smiled. She knew all too well what I was like to miss the loving homely feeling that one got when spending long tracts of time with the Weasley's.

"Maybe you should go visit" she suggested.

Pansy stopped and leaned against the stonework, watching Hermione as she made faces at Cosimo. "Ron has been suggesting the same thing" she sighed "I don't know…." Pansy turned and faced the lagoon that sparkled as the sunlight danced across the surface.

"I love Molly. I truly do. She has been a wonderful Mother to me these last six months. But.." she trailed off. Hermione frowned at her.

"You are worried about going back to England" she surmised, coming to stand by her friend.

Pansy shrugged "I can't help it. I have so many bad memories."

Hermione put a comforting arm around her shoulder. "We all do" she told her quietly. "But its how you deal with it. Go. Go to England. Molly will only be too pleased to see you and they will all shower you with so much love and warmth that you won't remember the darkness." she smiled "and if it gets too much at the Burrow, my house is open to you" she told her. Pansy wrapped Hermione in a hug, kissing her cheek. "You are wonderful Hermione, truly."

.

Hermione slide her hand across Draco's shoulders as she came behind him, resting her hand on his shoulder. He turned his attention away from his report and dropped a kiss on her delicate fingertips before looking up at her.  
"Enjoy your stroll?" he asked her smiling.

"Yes. Pansy and Ron are going to visit Molly and Arthur" she told him.

Draco frowned as she settled herself into the seat next to him on the sun terrace. "Is that wise?" he asked.

"I think it is. She is lonely here" she told him reaching across the table for the Prosecco Superiore Valdobbiadene and pouring herself a glass.

"How can she be lonely here? He scoffed "She has Ron and Blaise and us?" he stated, turning his attention back to his report.

"She misses Molly" she told him, taking a sip of her wine.

He looked at her and raised his eyebrow.

Hermione shrugged. "She helped her when she needed her and that is the sort of thing women bond over. You know she and I are friends now because I was all she had but Molly was so much more. She was a Mother to her when she could have just hit the roof at Ron for waiting until she was crying out in labour. She has continued to show the girl motherly love ever since. It's only natural for her to miss her. Besides, yes she has Ron and Blaise, but we are here and London and when we are London she is the only woman here" she emphasised.

Draco snorted. "You seemed to be ok when it was just you, Potter and Weasley" he stated, only just masking the hint of jealousy. "And she was fine when it was just her, me, Blaise and Theo."

"She is a Mother now and that makes all the difference. Besides, it's Ron and Blaise we are talking about."

Draco smirked, seeing her point.

"So when is she going and how long before she returns my Godson" he asked, not at all happy about being away from little Cosimo more than necessary. Merlin he adored that kid!

"After the weekend and she plans on staying 4 months" she stated, finishing her glass.

"Four months at the Burrow? Don't think I could do that" he muttered.

Hermione glared at him. "Don't be such a snob" she hissed "they are going to use my house and visit the Burrow at the weekends" she told him.

He wasn't sure how he felt about that.

.

The last slither of sun dipped below the horizon as the evening wore on. Hermione lit the candles and lamps adorning the terrace before lacing her hand with Draco's. They both sat reading reports from their case, quietly absorbed and in companionable silence. Neither of them noticed as Blaise strolled out onto the terrace, tumbling his glass of Firewhiskey, until he coughed. Hermione looked up and smiled at her friend who had opened his home and made it as much theirs as it was his. Working on the case meant they spent the majority of their time in Venice and Blaise had insisted that they stay at the Villa and for Hermione it had become more home to her than her townhouse overlooking Richmond Park where they stayed when work took them back to London. It was odd, Hermione mused, how she and Draco had gone from fighting to dating to living together with seamless ease, each transition blending into the next.

Forgoing his usual seat at the head of the table, he sat next to Hermione, enquiring about her day, genuinely taking an interest in her. Theirs was a growing friendship and she enjoyed his company, often taking a stroll about the gardens with him when she needed to unwind or sitting in the study going over case notes as he sat working on his own business endeavours. Quite often he would sit and talk with her while she poured over the ancient family texts in his vast library. The sun now set, it was noticeably chillier now than it had been when she first sat down. Hermione involuntarily shivered, starting to feel the cold.

"Mia Bella" he whispered, taking her hand. "You must be cold. Let me warm you up"

Draco looked up and threw him a look of utter contempt.

Blaise grinned. "With my wand" he said, looking Draco dead in the eye.

Hermione rolled her eyes "Stop it Blaise, you are so incorrigible sometimes!" she cried, letting out a little laugh.

Blaise smiled as he took out his wand a cast a warming charm, the little hairs on her arm tingling with the touch of his magic.

Draco continued to glare at Blaise who ignored the open hostility from him.

Pocketing his wand, he stroked her forearm.

"Warmer mio amore?" he whispered, leaning into her ear. Hermione blushed.

Draco dragged his chair back with a violent force, the legs scrapping the flagstones, before he stormed into the house.

"Why do you piss him off like that?" she whispered, her tone even.

"Shameless flirting is my natural state" he shrugged, downing the last of his Firewhiskey.

"The question you should really ask however, Hermione, is why is he jealous? He knows I would not have genuine designs on you and your love for each other is unconditional and boundless. He trusts you like no other, and the man is practically my brother. So what is it he fears?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** This will be your one and only warning! ;) From here on in, the smut is going to be very smutty. Ive rated this M for a reason. There will be dirty talk that includes swearing. The confession Draco makes at the end of this chapter DOES take this story where it implies. I don't want to spoil the story so I'm not going to post another warning or detail exactly what is going to happen because to me that is silly. I've set this up as a reveal for a reason. If you are sensitive to these issues stop reading now. There is no violence (no more so than in my previous stories) and there is no non or dub con issue. But if you also dont like the idea of Hermione being willing, then this story is not for you. Please be kind in your reviews as I love constructive criticism. Enjoy :)

* * *

.

Walking into their room, she found him slamming about in temper. He roughly shoved case files into his briefcase before throwing it at the closet. He glared at her as he walked past her on his way to the shower. Her face remained calm.

"Draco, what is the matter?" she asked, her tone even.

"Leave it the fuck alone Hermione" he ground out, taking off his shoes.

"No, I want to talk about this. What is wrong?" she continued, refusing to raise her voice.

He ignored her dropping his clothes into a crumpled mess on the floor before stalking into the bathroom and slamming the door for good measure.

Hermione walked in.

"Don't ignore me, I am trying to talk to you" she stated as she closed the bathroom door and non verbally cast a silencio. With their track record and his mood this could get very loud very quickly.

"And I am trying to take a fucking shower so back the fuck off!" he yelled.

Hermione opened the shower door, frustration laced with building anger etched onto her face.

He glared at her for a moment. Then he took hold of her by the wrist and dragged her into the shower with him. She gasped at the sudden shock of water hitting her face as her hair and clothes drenched. Draco covered her open mouth with his and forcefully kissed her. For a moment she didnt respond, her mind reeling from the shock of his sudden actions. Then, feeling her arousal building, she kissed him back, equally roughly. He bit her lip causing her to moan as she wound her fingers into his hair. He slammed her against the tiles, pressing his body to hers, eliciting another moan. Growling at her in response, he kissed and bit her neck under her earlobe down to her shoulder. Ripping the flimsy top she wore in two with his bare hands, he discarded the sodden fabric before mauling her breasts as she whimpered under his touch. Dropping to his knees, he pulled her light cotton shorts and her little thong down roughly, grabbing her ankles one at a time to help her step out of them. He roughly pressed his tongue to her slit, biting down on her clit. The unexpected action caused her to climax immediately and he moaned into her skin as he lathed her slit, drinking down her taste. He came up to whisper in her ear as he pressed into her.

"Does flirting with Blaise turn you on?" he asked her. Hermione wasnt sure how to respond. She looked at his eyes, lidded with passion and lust and dared the truth.

"Yes" she replied, looking away.

He grabbed her chin and brought her face back to his, kissing her deeply as he thrust into her, before wrapping her legs round him.

"Mine" he told her. "Say it"

She didn't say anything.

He slammed her body into the tiles as he thrust deeply and she cried out in pleasure.

"Say it" he commanded.

"Yours" she moaned.

He rocked his hips and brought his thumb round to her clit, brushing over it.

"Please" she begged, writhing under his caress.

He touched her until she came undone, moaning his name as she shuddered around him.

"So wanton" he remarked with a sly grin before driving himself to a tile shattering orgasm.

They collapsed in a breathless heap of limbs in the bottom of the shower, offering each other gentle nips and kisses as the water continued to beat down on them.

Draco wiped the damp curls from her forehead, his thumb stroking her cheek as her warm hazel eyes fixed on his misty grey gaze.

"When you flirt with Blaise, right in front of me it drives me quite literally insane" he quietly told her. "But knowing that he turns you on...Merlin woman, that's a massive turn on that I cannot explain" he sighed. "I don't get jealous because I don't trust either of you. Of course I trust you, and he is my brother. It just ignites this possessive fire in me, Hermione" he confessed, closing his eyes.

She brought her hands to his face and pressed her lips to his.

Finally he stood, helping her up, and grabbing her shampoo began to lather her hair. She relaxed into his touch as he peppered kisses across her shoulder, massaging her scalp. She moaned with each caress as he rinsed her hair, kissing under her chin as she tilted her hair back.

He eased her out of the shower, wrapping a blue Egyptian cotton towel around her before picking her up bridal style and carrying her over to their bed. Laying down beside her, he pulled her to him and she melted into his body as he wrapped his arm around her.

Lightly brushing her fingertips across his forearm, the pair soothed each other with gentle words and touches. Hermione understood Draco better than he thought. His possessive lust driven passions were something she craved as much as his sensuous soft touches. Their trust in each other was forged by a relationship founded in shared trauma and whispered confessions in the dark. She knew, even before he did, that he loved her unconditionally and he knew this was fiercely reciprocated.

He summoned the covers, pulling them up around them both as he pressed little kisses into her neck and shoulder as she pressed her body into his. As they drifted between states of consciousness, he wondered if it was normal to derive as much lust from idea of your girlfriend with your best friend as he apparently did.


	5. Chapter 5

June

The elegant crisp fine bubbles danced over her tongue as she sipped on her glass of Prosecco Superiore Valdobbiadene. She stood on the terrace, watching as Draco and Blaise chatted casually with the other men mingling off to the side of the gardens, pointedly ignoring the silent pleas of female companions who were hoping to dance.

"I don't know why he doesn't accept my help organising these events, I honestly don't" came the aristocratic drawl of the woman who approached her.

Hermione turned and smiled "I am sure you would have done a lovely job, Lady Malfoy, but you know Blaise and his control issues!"

She took another flute from a passing waiter as they made their way down the steps.

"Please, his Summer Garden Party is the event of the season, but only here in Italy. I would have had them talking about his party in Milan, Paris and London. And Hermione, please, call me Narcissa. You are as much a part of Draco's family now as Blaise and Theodore are" she told her warmly, her gaze scanning the guests "speaking of whom, where is Theodore?" she asked, her brow furrowing slightly as they made their way down the cedar grove.

"I believe Blaise likes to keep his events elegant but low key" she said, snagging an aperitivo from a waiter who was stood where the cedar grove turned into the gardens.

"And I last saw Theo with his date, Juliette, admiring the fountain. I believe he wanted to show her the boat house" she smiled.

Narcissa nodded at the Italian Minister who stood talking with Draco and Blaise and he lifted his flute in a gesture of acknowledgement, smiling warmly at the matriarch.

"Tell me about my Theodore's amore" she quietly asked as they took a turn about the gardens, nodding occasionally at all the right people.

"She is a lovely witch, studying muggle art history in Florence. I believe Theo met her when he and Blaise were in Milan last month" she quietly told the formidable woman. She didn't mind sharing confidences with Draco's mother, so long as they kept off the topic of her relationship with her son.

"Is Blaise still pursuing that woman he fell in love with last year?" she asked, eyes narrowing with a hint of motherly concern.

"He says not, but Juliette is a friend of Bianca's and they were visiting Sforza Castle when they happened to bump into Blaise and Theo. I think it can be hardly attributed to coincidence. Blaise took them for lunch at Da Puccini and Bianca returned the gesture with a tour of the city. Theo and Juliette hit it off and he accompanied her to Florence before bringing her here to meet Draco and Blaise. They certainly seem close. As for Bianca, I believe she intends to remain with her husband." Hermione told her.

Narcissa sighed. "I don't know why Blaise always goes for the married or otherwise complicated."

"Blaise is a complex man, Narcissa. I think he wants love but is frightened of rejection, even by women who are unaware of his past. I can understand that thinking" Hermione said quietly. It hadn't been easy letting Draco in, and she had pushed him away when he first pursued her. Coming to terms with their shared history had not been easy; learning to move on from a volatile relationship even harder.

She watched Draco approach them, kissing his mother on the cheek before threading an arm around Hermione's slim waist. He leaned in to capture her lip with a chaste kiss as his hand discreetly moved across the fabric of her hip. Knowing what he was checking, she gave him a sly grin, watching his eyes darken with lust.

Blaise grabbed a tumbler of Firewhisky from a passing waiter and joined the little clique. He kissed Narcissa on both cheeks "Madre! I hope the party is to your satisfaction?" he asked her, beaming at the woman.

"My boy, it is a darling affaire, however you know I am very put out that you didn't ask me to help you arrange it" she pouted, feigning indignation.

"I am sure you have more important things to do that arrange my garden parties" he replied, mockingly.

"Yes, because pottering around the Manor takes up so much of my schedule" she retorted, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Blaise smiled, "If I allow you to plan the Yule Ball will that appease you, Madre?" he asked.

Narcissa's eyes widened "You are not coming home for Yule this year?" her indignation no longer feigned.

"Actually, I was hoping we would all be here for Yule, Hermione included" he smiled as Hermione had blushed. She and Draco had spent last Yule at The Burrow with Ron, Pansy and Cosimo. Draco had refused to take her to the Manor, much to Narcissa's consternation.

"Well it would be wonderful to have everyone together so yes, my dear boy, I shall plan a spectacular Yule Ball." she consented, before excusing herself to go and speak with the Italian Minister.

Blaise turned to Hermione "You look absolutely stunning in that dress" he told her, taking her hand and spinning her around on the spot. She giggled. Beside her Draco silently seethed into his glass. He caught her eye, and her look told him she knew what she was playing at. This game they had started playing was intriguing and made him feel a rage that had a tinge of danger. The violence of his feelings for Hermione was matched almost equally by the violence of the darkly sexual thoughts that this game provoked. Blaise continued to admire the faun coloured dress with its lace bodice and pleated skirt, which lifted slightly as she pirouetted. "Splendida" he whispered huskily as she blushed under his scrutiny.

She heard Draco quietly growl as he watched the pleats slightly lift and as her twirl ceased she leaned in to kiss Blaise on the cheek.

Draco stalked off in search of another drink, as Blaise dropped his arm casually around Hermione's waist. He brushed a loose curl behind her ear and pressed a friendly kiss to her temple. "Playing games piccolina?" he whispered, his lips brushing the shell of her ear gently, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Only inasmuch as he is" she replied, quietly, giving him a sly look. For a moment he stared at her, searching her eyes for the hidden meaning of her words. She felt like he was probing her soul, his gaze intent and then saw the momentary shock flicker across his eyes as he realised they were deriving sexual pleasure from the unspoken scenario. He smirked, quirking an eyebrow at her seductively. Looking up, he caught Draco's look and gave him a small knowing smile, before dropping a kiss onto the inside of her wrist, hearing her breath hitch as he did.

"Playtime, then, Hermione." he whispered.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks one again to Torigingerfox for the free Italian lessons. Spledida means stunning and piccolina means little one. On account of her being short, I think its the sort of term of endearment she would allow.


	6. Chapter 6

Fingers coiled round her wrist as she stood by the edge of the gardens, her back to the cedar grove. She felt herself pulled roughly backwards between two cedars and she spun round, almost loosing her footing as she collided with the man stood there. Looking up she saw Draco glaring down at her and felt the grip on her wrist tighten. He said nothing as his glare penetrated her and though the look he gave her carried traces of the Draco she had known in her childhood, she did not fear or loath him. As she glared back in defiance to his actions, she felt herself moisten with arousal. Draco's nostrils flared and she felt sure he could smell the musty aroma of her sex. He turned on his heal, his grip remaining tight as he half dragged her down the cedar grove towards the boat house. Hermione whimpered slightly from the grip he had of her wrist, but made no complaint as he guided her along. Reaching the balustrade, he turned, heading towards the steps. He stopped at the first one and in one fluid motion he turned to face her lifting her up bridal style, before descending quickly. She fought a little at first but he held her firm against his chest, before depositing her roughly on a bench on the stone jetty that overlooked the lagoon. On her back, legs splayed, hair wild, face indignant with humiliation, she looked every bit as wanton as her actions with Blaise had been.

Pinned to the stone bench by nothing more than the look in his eyes, she glared back at him as he loosened his tie. She opened her mouth to speak but he silenced her with a forceful kiss, his tongue deep in her mouth. She resisted at first but soon kissed him back, matching each stroke of the tongue, each nip, suck and lick with zeal. She moaned under his ministrations, feeling him grab her arms, pinning them by her sides. He broke the kiss and grabbed the hem of her skirt, lifting it up, humiliating her further. Dropping to his knee, he opened her up like a ripe pomegranate, before running his thumb across the glistening morsel, groaning as he felt her arousal and heard her own guttural moan of approval. Slowly he pushed one finger, then two into her, coming up to whisper in her ear.

"Fuck, you are so fucking wet, like a little bitch on heat" he told her, feeling her writhe and listening to her moan at his words. He curled his finger up in a come hither motion and she moaned again, her eyes closed.

"Are you wet for him?" he asked and her eyes snapped open. For a moment she said nothing, searching his eyes. His eyes were heavy lidded with lust, but behind them she could detect the love and trust. She knew she was safe, his righteous indignation a game.

She nodded.

"Say it" he whispered, his tongue caressing her earlobe as his thumb flicked over her clit. She gasped, rasping out her answer.

"Yes."

He thrust into her with his fingers.

"Yes what?"

"Yes I'm wet for him" she moaned.

He thrust again.

"Who?"

"Blaise" she moaned, hips lifting to meet his actions.

He pulled out of her and she whimpered at the loss of his touch as he unzipped his trousers, taking out his cock. He spread her legs roughly before straddling the bench, plunging deep into, listening to her keening.

"Such a little slut" he grinned, expecting a flash of anger and coming in for a sweet little nip when she flashed him a look that read "Only for you darling."

Spurned on by her response, he thrust deep before coming to a halt and listening to her beg for more. He bent down to her ear "Tell me how much you want him fucking you right now" he whispered.

"Please, Draco" she begged, trying to get him to continue.

He chuckled, "Tell me, witch" he whispered.

"So bad" she whispered.

He resumed his thrusts.

"Mine" he rasped.

"Yours" she moaned, her fingers coming between them to work on her little nub.

"Who's?" he asked, as her hips came to meet his thrust.

"Your's Draco" she cried, coming undone as she climaxed.

"And I'm yours, Hermione" he moaned, reaching his own peak before collapsing on top of her.

Running her hands through his hair, she felt him nuzzle her, before coming up for a tender post coital kiss. Whispered words, soft kisses and gentle touches were shared before they rose, Hermione and Draco adjusting their clothing before he took his wand and made them look as presentable as they had been before their encounter. He took her hand and pulled her into a warm embrace.

Returning to the party, the guests had all but dwindled away, leaving Blaise conversing with Theo, Juliette and Narcissa at the table on the sun terrace. Draco kissed his mother's cheek before taking the seat next to her, opposite Hermione who had sat with Juliette. Blaise caught his eye as he sat and the pair shared a look. They had grown up together as close as brothers and Blaise did not need to be a legilimens to know exactly what was going on in Draco's head.

Without a word he privately marvelled at the closeness and security of their relationship that allowed for Draco to indulge in fantasies of his witch with another man.

.


	7. Chapter 7

August

Sitting at the desk in the study Blaise had set up for Hermione and Draco to use, he leafed through case reports, scrutinising their details. Hermione sat at a little reading table, thumbing through one of the old manuscripts the Zabini library held on Persian Dark Arts. Looking up from his paperwork, he watched his witch as she chewed on her bottom lip, her little gloved finger running carefully almost touching the lines as she read. Every now and again she would look up, screw up her eyes in thought, silently mouthing the words as her mind worked to translate the text. Her nose would twitch slightly and her eyes widen with her ruminations and then her eyeline would return to the text as she read on.

His cock twitched at the sight of her working and he privately mused that even a year later watching her work turned him on. She leant back in her chair, rolling her neck and shoulders before lifting her arms up to stretch, causing her flimsy silk shirt to ride up a little and Draco's breath to hitch in his throat. His desire for her never abated and a small smirk played across his lips as he thought back to when they had been in the kitchen of her townhouse in Richmond last week for their monthly meeting with Harry.

.

" _What is that infernal noise?" he complained, coming into the kitchen, leaving the case files on the coffee table in the lounge where they had been working._

" _Music" she laughed, pulling him towards her as she swayed from side to side._

" _Where's it coming from?" he asked her, eyes narrowed in confusion._

 _Hermione pointed to the radio on the window sill as she danced away to the island where she was preparing their dinner, singing along to the lyrics_

" _every little thing she does is magic, everything she do just turns me on, even though my life before was tragic, now i know my love for her goes on"_

 _Hearing the words Draco couldn't help but think of her, and smiling he pulled her into his arms, before showing her, up against the fridge, how she was magic._

.

Everything Hermione did was magic and everything she did turned him on. He mused on how his life before her had been tragic-hers too-and he knew his love for her would go on. Years later, if anyone was to ask Draco, he would tell them that right then, in that moment, that was when he knew he was going to marry her.

.

Feeling the scrutiny of his gaze, Hermione turned to him, a small smile on her cherry lips.

"What?" she asked.

Draco silently placed the paperwork on the desk, stood up and walked over to her. She looked up, confused, and then smiled as he tilted her chin up, leaning down for a small kiss, his tongue gently touching her bottom lip as she slightly opened her mouth.

"Nothing dear" he whispered as he smiled at her.

Blaise's house elf Binny appeared next to them and averting her eyes from the couple in their intimate moment, she started to wring her hands nervously

"Master Blaise be wanting you to know dinner is ready and Mister Draco and Misses Hermione should be joining him on the terrace" she rushed out.

Hermione smiled "Thank you Binny, you may go."

The elf smiled and with a click she was gone. Pulling Hermione to her feet, Draco pressed a kiss to her temple before leading her to the terrace.

.

He watched the amber liquid lap gently at the sides of the glass as he tumbled it in his hand. Hermione had gone up for a bath to ease the tension in her shoulders from being hunched over the text she had spent the last week translating, trying to work out what Avery might have been searching for. Intelligence had filtered into their department on a regular basis, but it was hard going. Unlike the murders, chasing shadows was an arduous and slower process. They both knew this from their time in the Middle East. While Hermione tried to piece the puzzle of what it was Avery had been looking for, Draco followed up leads of suspicious activity in Venice, Dark traces and possible smuggling operations. It was known that old smuggling routes between the area that had formerly been Persia and the Ottoman Empire and Venice existed, with the port city having been invaded many times over the centuries. Muggles knew this much but were unaware that Dark Wizards had been smuggling relics into the city to stop them falling into the hands of the Greeks, or that this was how Dark Wizards made their way into Europe from the Middle East. Together they had solved several kidnappings, shut down smugglers, captured Dark Wizards evading capture and even foiled an assassination attempt on the Italian Minister's life. But they were no closer to working out what Avery had been looking for and that was the source of Hermione's tension. She needed closure, and while their lust filled moments provided her with an outlet and distraction, they didn't give her the release that final puzzle piece would bring.

Blaise sat watching Draco, lost in his own ruminations and emitted a low chuckle as he sipped his Firewhiskey.

Draco turned and raised an eyebrow, questioningly.

"Galleon for your thoughts?" he asked Draco, holding his gaze.

Draco didn't respond.

"Not going to tell me?" he smirked, refusing to break the eye contact that was rapidly becoming a staring contest.

"Tell you what?" Draco replied, nonchalantly.

"About your little game with Granger" he chuckled "how you scratch that particular itch."

Draco knew what he was getting at. He looked into his glass before throwing back the last of his Firewhiskey and reaching for the bottle.

"You've already got it figured, Zabini, so what exactly do you want me to share?" he coolly replied as he poured himself a double measure. They were testing each other's boundaries. Sharing girls had never been an issue before Hermione, each man considering it sport. But Hermione was different. Blaise cared a lot about her and their friendship had become quite close, while Draco had fallen in love with her, wanted to protect her, wanted to marry her.

Both men continued to stare at the other, waiting for one to drop their guard.

Draco dropped his as he chucked back his Firewhiskey.

"Watching her flirt with you drives me to the brink of my sanity, but it also drives me to the height of my lust. Her's too." Draco confided, pouring another Firewhiskey.

"That much I gathered" Blaise told him matter of factly.

Draco glared before continuing "You turn her on" he told him quietly, taking a sip of his drink, stealing a sideways look for Blaise's reaction.

Blaise's features remained stoic.

Draco pushed his inhibitions to one side, the alcohol helping move it along.

"I get so fucking hard, knowing that she is wet because of you" he candidly told him.

Blaise made to reply and Draco wasn't sure if he should be relieved or shocked that Blaise didnt appear fazed by this revelation.

Swallowing down his last mental resistance, he confirmed Blaise's suspicions.

"I want to watch you fuck her."

* * *

 **A/N** " **Every Little Thing She Does Is Magic** " is a song by British rock group The Police from their fourth album _Ghost in the Machine_. The song, notable for featuring a pianist (uncommon for most Police songs), dates back to a demo recorded in 1977. It was also a hit single that reached the top of the charts in the United Kingdom (topping its predecessor, "Invisible Sun") in November 1981 and hit number three on the US _Billboard_ Hot 100 chart that same year

.


	8. Chapter 8

September

The fire crackled, the warmth a welcome feeling on her bare toes as she stretched out on the plush couch in the open plan living room that faced the fireplace. Her head snuggled in Draco's lap, she sighed contentedly as she turned over the page of her muggle novel while Draco absentmindedly stroked her hair, himself absorbed by a book about alchemy that he had found in the Zabini library.

Barely noticing as Blaise came into the room drinking a macchiato, he turned the page and let his hand travel from her hair to her collarbone. Lifting her legs, Blaise dropped into the couch heavily, grinning at the pair.

"If you're going to do that, you could at least make yourself useful" Hermione sighed, proffering him a foot with a sly grin on her face. Draco ignored the exchange, continuing trailing his fingers along her collarbone as he read on.

"Am I not useful then mio amore?" he asked her, stroking his thumb along her arch, causing her to emit a delectable sigh.

"Oh you are always useful, but I have particular uses for you this evening" she murmured, raising her eyebrow seductively.

Blaise continued massaging her foot as she emitted little mews, keening under his touch.

"And what uses would these be, piccolina? He whispered, planting a kiss to her arch as his hands wound round her ankle, before moving to massage her alabaster calf.

Draco dropped his arm to one side, his attention leaving the book as he turned to watch Blaise work out Hermione's tension. He brushed the back of his hand over her soft skin, sliding his hand under the neck of her top to cup her breast, listening to her gasp at the sensation.

Shifting slightly, Draco tossed his book onto the coffee table, before leaning down to plant a kiss on her lips, her mouth opening slightly, she moaned as her tongue found his. Blaise continued to work his way up her leg, his hand dipping under the hem of her loose fitted ¾length pyjama trousers. Draco continued to massage her breast, rolling her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

He broke the kiss to allow her to catch her breath as Blaise raked his hand up the inside of her thigh. Moaning under his touch, her eyes glazed over with lust, she brazenly opened her legs a little wider, provoking a husky growl from Blaise.

Draco looked at Blaise "So wanton isn't she?" he smirked, before looking down at Hermione "tell him you want him" he whispered.

"I want you" she whispered looking at Blaise.

"Show me" Blaise told her, and she stood to remove her trousers as Draco turned into face Blaise. Settling back down, her back to Draco's chest, feeling his lips on her neck, she parted her legs, revealing a distinct lack of underwear.

"She loves to be watched as she touches herself" Draco told him "Make yourself come for him" he whispered in her ear.

Her finger dipped into her slit and she moaned as she felt the warm wetness coat her finger, sending shivers down her spine. Writhing under her own touch, her arousal heightened by Blaise's presence, she brought herself to an earth shattering climax, moaning Blaise's name as her back arched and Draco bit down on her neck.

Blaise took her fingers into his mouth and growled as he tasted her.

Depositing his clothes next to the couch, he looked at Draco silently awaiting approval.

Draco smirked at him "you should feel what she does when she comes undone around you" he told him. Taking that as his cue, he settled himself between her legs. Pushing her pelvis up to meet his thrust as he dove down into her depths, she offered herself up to him for the taking. He flicked his thumb across her clit, as she turned, Draco capturing her open mouth with his. They found a rhythm quickly as Draco watched on in lusty awe. Pinching her clit, he felt her clench and come undone around him, moaning his name like a raspy litany, milking him until he found his own release, calling out her name before collapsing down. A messy sweat covered mass of limbs, no one moved for some time.

Finally Draco chuckled as Blaise lifted his head from Hermione's breast, a lop sided post coital grin plastered on his face.

"That was fucking hot"

.

* * *

 **A/N:** If you are unhappy with the turn the story has taken (that I did warn you about!) and are looking for more of the actual crime part of the fic, please do read Wizarding Law and Order: Major Case Squad as I deliberately kept it seperate from this fic so those who wanted to avoid the smut but still know whats going on could do so. This fic has almost run its course but I DO plan on writing a follow up as I want to create a Dramione crime-fighting universe. I have written the parallel fic so that people who have avoided this one because of the smut storyline wont miss out on some of the details. Its worth reading even if you have enjoyed this story because I have several things in there that I am planning on running with :) D84


	9. Chapter 9

October

Sitting at the breakfast bar, he casually scanned the front page of Il Profeta as he sipped on his espresso. Blaise strode across the lounge and into the kitchen, taking the espresso that Binny held out for him. Draco's eyes lifted from the paper as he watched Blaise chose his pastry from the selection Binny had prepared. Sitting himself on a bar stool, he turned to Draco "What?" he asked, mouth full of pastry.

Draco said nothing, uncertainty gripping him momentarily.

He put his cup down.

"I need your help"

.

Padding across the lounge and under the archway into the kitchen, Hermione glanced around. She knew she wasn't the first one up, having reached across the bed only to find it cold and empty before coming downstairs. Helping herself to espresso, she looked up to see Binny wringing her hands and smiled warmly at the elf.

"Master Blaise is telling me I am to be telling Misses Hermione that he and Mister Draco be visiting Vicolo Italiana" she informed Hermione, referring to the magical alleyway, similar to Diagon Alley in London and access by the Bar dei Tedeschi from outside the island and from Via De Le Motte by the wizards who lived under the wards of the island. Hermione loved to visit the bookshop Libreria Acqua Alta when heading into muggle Venice and was quietly pleased they had a little wizarding outlet in Vicolo Italiana. There was also a little cafe that sold Gelato which put Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour to shame, an Italian outfitters, a wand makers, a Quidditch shop and a Goblin jewelers. Of course there was also a branch of Gringotts. Quietly jealous they had gone without her, she presumed they had business at Gringotts or had snuck off to admire the latest brooms at the Quidditch shop. She mused that some things it seemed would never change and no matter how old they got, the men in her life would always love Quidditch.

.

Settling herself at her usual reading table in the study, she pulled on her gloves for handling manuscripts and picking up her quill removed the marker she had placed last night and set to work. Every couple of hours Binny came and checked on her, bringing her little snacks and cups of tea. When Binny came and told her dinner was ready, she was surprised by how late it was and that there was still no sign of Draco or Blaise. Not wanting to sit and dine alone, she told Binny she would have her dinner in the kitchen, but she picked at it barely eating. In the end she pushed it away and went for a walk about the grounds. Lost in thought she trailed her fingers along the tips of the leaves as she walked past the carefully manicured plants, along the stone balustrades and across the stonework of the wall around the fountain. Her footfalls light, she danced down the steps to the jetty and settled on the bench, smiling as she remembered the night of the Summer Garden Party. She watched the sun set across the lagoon before slauntering back along the cedar grove to the house.

As she made her way towards the house, she caught sight of Draco and Blaise, drinking Firewhiskey on the terrace, laughing at a shared joke. Her eyes narrowed. Not only had they been gone all day, no one had bothered to come find her. She made her way up the steps, and catching sight of her, Draco called to her. Hermione stopped on the steps, threw Draco a look of indignation and stalked into the house. Unless he was mistaken, he could have sworn she had ever so slightly tilted her nose up into the air and he struggled to suppress the laugh, choking slightly on his Firewhiskey.

"Hermione?..." he called, making after her. She turned out of the lounge and he heard her run up the oak staircase to the first floor.

Crossing the room, he set his tumbler down on a sideboard and ran up the staircase.

"Hermione!" he yelled. He went to turn the door handle but she had locked the door. Taking out his wand he cast Alohomora and tried the handle again.

"Should have known better" he muttered, ruefully, before banging his fist on the door.

"GO AWAY!" she yelled from inside the room, eerily reminiscent of a quite literal ghost from his past. He shuddered as a memory of that same ghost came to the surface.

.

 _"Don't...Don't...tell me what's wrong...I can help you..."_

 _"No one can help me."_

.

He banged on the door again.

"Seriously, Hermione, open the fucking door!" he yelled, pressing his forehead to the wood.

She ignored his pleas and shouts for over an hour before they ceased. Getting up off the bed, she padded over to the bathroom to wash the tears from her face. Taking her wand, she took down the wards and opened the door, startled when Draco fell backwards into the room.

"What are you doing down there?" she hissed, glaring at him, her hands on her hips, cheeks flushed. He suddenly had countless flashbacks to hotel rooms and hexes and staggered to his feet.

"What are you so mad about?" he asked her, exasperated and exhausted from yelling at a door for an hour.

She turned on her heel and began passing the room. Gesturing wildly, she began cursing him in Italian. Blaise was certainly rubbing off on her he thought, chuckling.

"Don't fucking laugh at me!" her shrill voice cried. Draco shuddered at the notion that Pansy too was rubbing off on her.

"I wasn't laughing at you dear" he told her quietly.

She carried on in French and he started counting. German. Dutch. Finnish. Lots in Finnish. He was pretty sure, having looked some of these up that her most crude phrases were Finnish. Russian. Dutch. Italian. Some more in Italian. English.

"Always the same, Ron was just the same, just took off! Took off and left me" Draco glared, his temper rising. He hated being compared to any man, but he certainly hated being compared to Weasel. He acknowledged that Weasel had taken better care of Pansy but he had broken Hermione, left her for days in hotels surrounded by broken glass. Draco was the opposite and even in their worst fights would always hold her til her anger and tears subdued, often in the piles of broken glass and never left her alone.

"I didn't know where the fuck you were. Anything could have happened!" she continued screaming, her eyes flashing with sheer fury.

"Typical fucking Malfoy, selfish fucking FERRET!"

Draco snapped, grabbing hold of her upper arms.

"STOP! THATS ENOUGH GRANGER! I DONT GIVE A FUCK WHATS PISSED YOU OFF BUT STOP FUCKING CALLING ME FERRET EVERY TIME YOU GET INTO A PISSY BITCH MOOD. YES I WAS FUCKING GONE HOURS. BECAUSE EVEN WITH FUCKING BLAISE I COULDN'T FUCKING DECIDE WHAT FUCKING RING YOU DESERVED." He bellowed, his normally pale features glowing crimson with the rage he felt. Letting go of her arms unexpectedly, Hermione fell in a heap on the ground, her mind reeling at the revelation.

"Ring?" she asked timidly, her brow furrowed with confusion as she stared at his back, his hands braced against the wall.

Draco realised what he had said and sighed heavily, dropping his head.

"That's not how I wanted to propose" he muttered.

Hermione found her feet and staggered towards him, forcing one arm down from the wall to look at him.

"Propose?" she whispered, as he leaned in to touch his forehead to hers.

"Yes" he confirmed, capturing her lip with his "Marry me, Granger" he murmured against her lips.

Hermione smiled as she kissed him back.

"Ok"

.


	10. Epilogue

April

The spring rays shone down, accenting the crisp white linens and gently warming the guests gathering on the terrace. A faint murmur of chatter drifted up to the second floor window as Hermione took one final look in her mirror.

"Ready?"

"Yes" she breathed, taking the arm that Draco offered to her. "Let's go name our Godson" she smiled.

At the foot of the stairs, Narcissa stood waiting to envelope her son and his fiance in a warm embrace. "You two look positively darling" she told them "Is Pansy ready?"

Hermione turned to look up behind her, catching sight of Pansy as she brought Cosimo down from his nursery.

"Where is Ron?" she hissed, descending carefully as Cosimo reached out his chubby arms to Draco.

"No idea" Hermione replied, glancing around.

"I'm right here!" Ron called, coming down from the second floor.

"What were you doing up there?" chastised Pansy "Never mind, we can talk about it later. Just get outside" she hissed, grabbing his arm and proceeding to march him across the lounge towards the terrace.

Narcissa took Hermione's arm and patted her hand gently. "We need to meet this week to go over the final details for your wedding. Six weeks will fly by in no time" she told her, smiling. "I am so glad that you have allowed me to plan this for you."

"So am I Mother" Hermione smiled as they crossed the threshold, pausing to give her a kiss on her cheek.

.

Draco stood holding the squirming bundle that was Cosimo as the Minister addressed the guests. "Are you aware you called her Mother?" he whispered, watching Hermione out of the corner of his eye.

"Does it bother you?" Hermione whispered back.

"Of course not. I just...wasn't expecting it" he replied as he switched Cosimo onto his other hip.

"I might not forget that which plagues my nightmares, but I can certainly forgive" she told him, looking him in the eye as she took Cosimo from him and settled him into her arm, amusing the infant who ceased his wriggling. She stroked his auburn hair out of his eyes as Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pressing a kiss to her hair.

They watched as the Minister addressed Pansy and Ron, asking for the child's name and the names of the God Parents.

"We can be a family" Hermione told him, not taking her eyes off the scene in front of her, and smiling as the Minister addressed her, asking her to pledge to stand in Pansy's stead if anything should happen.

"I will" she confirmed as Pansy beamed.

The Minister turned to Draco and asked him to pledge to stand in Ron's stead. Draco looked at Hermione and thought about the pledge he had made to stand by her and mused on how lucky they all were that Ron hadn't been able to commit to the same pledge.

He would stand by her, no matter what storms came, no matter what fights they had, no matter how many times there were left trembling, breathless, surrounded by broken glass because they had already survived so much already. He knew every facet of her being. He had seen her vulnerability in every form and none of it frightened him. The only thing left for him to fear was Fatherhood and he was ready, he knew, with Cosimo to overcome that fear.

Nodding to Ron, he fixed his gaze on the Minister.

"I will"

.

-FIN-


	11. Author Update

**A/N: WIZARDING LAW AND ORDER: MAJOR CRIME SQUAD will continue the crime part of the plot from here as that is the parallel fic, there WILL be a follow up fic and for those of you familiar with M for Murder it will be a similar type of fic. Hope everyone has enjoyed reading this little smutty interlude :)**

 **D84 x**


	12. Author Note regarding the series

**A/N:**

This story forms part of a series, the map of which is below. I hope you enjoy the series, thanks for taking the time to read.

D84 x

* * *

 **M for Murder (Working Series Title)**

Currently a WIP series. The best way to read the series is to start with M for Murder, then read Afternoon Tea where in comes in sequence between chapters 5 and 6, then read the first two of the three prequel stories, R for Ronald and D for Draco, as a flashback after chapter 13, and the Welcome to Venice where it comes in sequence between chapters 23 and 24. The Venetian Affaire works as a follow up with Wizarding Law and Order: Major Case Squad running parallel. Touring Milan is a one shot tie in that comes between chapters 4 and 5. This is followed up by The Brotherhood and then the one shot The Slytherin Carousal. There is also a one shot entitled Vows in Venice which can either be read as a flashback after The Slytherin Carousal or as a prequel to The Brotherhood. The final prequel P for Pansy is best read as a flashback after The Brotherhood. Although each story can be read on its own, to understand the characters and the way they are portrayed you should read the whole series.

Prequel 1: R for Ronald  
A 3 part drabbled ficlet that charts the course of Hermione's relationship with Ron after the war. Written as a series of snippets of conversations Rated M mostly for the language

Prequel 2: D for Draco  
Drabble charting Draco's cases, first as Harry's partner and then as the lead Hit Wizard. Prequel of sorts to M for Murder

Prequel 3: P for Pansy  
WIP: A prequel to M for Murder, inspired by the Hurts track, Rolling Stone. One night Ron finds a girl being beaten in the street. Recognising her as someone from his childhood, he takes her back to his Parisian apartment and an unlikely friendship is forged. A tale of compassion, finding yourself and learning to live again.

Main Fic: M for Murder ***Nominated for Best Crime/Mystery Fic and Best Draco Characterization #IsItHotInHere16***  
A unique murder case causes Head Auror Harry Potter to pair Hit Wizard Draco Malfoy with top auror Hermione Granger and she is NOT happy about it.

Tie in 1: Afternoon Tea at Malfoy Manor  
Theo Nott accepts an invitation for Afternoon Tea with Narcissa Malfoy, meanwhile a week into their first assignment for Head Auror, Harry Potter, things are not going smoothly for Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger.

Tie in 2: Welcome to Venice  
A 3 part drabbled ficlet that charts an afternoon encounter between a frustrated Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger who are in the middle of their first assignment for Head Auror, Harry Potter.

Follow up Fic 1: The Venetian Affaire  
Auror Granger and Hit Wizard Malfoy head up a joint task force between Italy and England to investigate Dark Wizards coming in from the Middle East. Chasing shadows are far more arduous than chasing a murderer however, and Hermione and Draco soon learn they need more than each other to scratch the itch that the frustration brings (HG/DM/BZ). WARNING: CONTAINS SMUT AND TRIAD ACTION.

Parallel Fic: Wizarding Law and Order: Major Case Squad  
For those of you who are interested in more of the mystery and less of the smut: In the fight against the Dark Arts the Wizarding community is represented by two separate by equally important groups. The Department of Magical Law Enforcement who investigate crimes and the wizengamont who prosecute the offenders. The worst criminal offenders are pursued by the detectives of the Auror Department: Major Case Squad, headed up by Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Runs Parallel to The Venetian Affaire

Tie in fic 1: Touring Milan  
Business takes Blaise and Theo to Milan, providing Blaise with an opportunity to track down the young witch he fell for last summer. Romance blossoms but will Blaise win the heart of the girl who stole his? Written as a tie in ficlet for The Venetian Affaire although can be read as a standalone fic. Features Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott and two Original Characters, Bianca and Juliette.

Tie in fic 2/Prequel to The Brotherhood: Vows in Venice  
The invitations have been sent, the venue is ready, are our favourite couple ready for their special day?

Follow up Fic 2 (Sequel): The Brotherhood ***Nominated for Best Hermione Characterization #IsItHotInHere16***  
A sinister collective of Dark Wizards are making their way from Persia into Europe in search of an artifact, smuggled out of the Ottoman Empire, that may hold the key to immortality. Will Hit Wizard, Draco Malfoy, and Auror Hermione Granger be able to stop their infiltration before it's too late? Sequel to M for Murder

Follow up Fic 3 (Sequel to The Brotherhood): The Slytherin Carousal  
A rowdy gathering leads to an eye-opening piece of information...that leads to an even bigger argument. With emotions running high, can Hermione and Draco comes to their senses? Can be read as a sequel to The Brotherhood or as a standalone one shot


End file.
